Life After Rapture
by TheLongForgottenWriter
Summary: Eleanor's life after Rapture after the good ending of Bioshock 2.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bioshock or any of it's characters.

This is my first first story so any help would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1.

As I watch the Big Daddy doll that one of the former Little Sister made sink back down to Rapture, I can't help but to feel depressed. My father, after spending so long to save me, has died. He tought me though to be a good person and to always look for the best in people. Lamb is not and will never be my mother. She caused his death. I spared her in my father's eyes but i can't help but to regret that choose. She doesn't even seem affect that he is dead. I keep thinking about killing her so she will stop talking such mean things about him. I know in her eyes I was supposed to be the savior of Rapture but I chose Father over her. She is saying over and over again that he took her daughter, but she never had me to begin with. Father was always more important to me than she was ever since we were bonded.

As Lamb say one last thing about Delta Eleanor stands up and cuts Lamb straight up the middle. Leaving the once leader of Rapture in two peices on the deck of the pod. She stands over all the former Little Sisters who are looking upon her for guidance. Eleanor walks back into the pod and finds enough food and water to keep them on the pod for at least a week or until rescue. She walks back up to the top and sits with the Little Sisters.

"Big Sister what are we going to do now?" asked a little one, Halee.

"Well Halee, i guess now we wait for rescue." answered Eleanor.

They sat there squinting at the horizon until the night came. The former Little Sisters fell asleep before Eleanor, as she expected, but she really didn't know if they would be saved. She decided it would be a good time to change out of the Big Sister suit and to change into something a topsider would think apropiate. She went down inside the pod and searched for something. She found a solid white dress. She looked at the dress before she finally put it on. It was to tight around her bust but she tried to ignore it. It flowed about mid thigh. She didn't really like it because she didn't like how tight it fit to her body, and how short it was but she was going to have to live with it. She went back up to the topside of the pod with Little ones, then she realized that she didn't have anything on under and she didn't have any of that type stuff with her. She felt totally exposed to the world. She still sat down with Little ones. She sat on her knees so no one could see up the skirt of her dress if anyone came. She started to feel tired so she layed down on her side as some of the Little ones started to cuddle up to her and covered her. They kept each other warm throughout the cold night.

The former Little Sisters were the first to wake, they looked around and they saw a boat in the distance. They started shaking Eleanor awake. Eleanor woke up startled but she looked to were the little one were pointing. She saw the boat in the distance and started to wonder how to gain it's attention. An idea suddenly popped in her head. She used her telekinesis to turn the boat in their direction and to moves it towards them. Drawing the boat closer and closer to them. She smiles as the boat comes closer to them, she doesn't need to use her plasmoid to drag them over to her. The captain has seen them and is keeping the boat in line for them.

"Hello, children. Do y'all need a ride to shore?" one of guys on the boat screamed.

"It would be much appricated, Kind Sir." Eleanor replied without hesitation.

The boat comes closer and the man yells out "Well come on aboard and get settled. We were just going back to shore."

Eleanor and the little ones got into the boat. The captain showed the girls to a little room near everyone elses rooms, but he told them to be careful around the guys because they have been at sea for along while. Eleanor wasn't completely sure what being at sea for a long time had to do with anything but she thanked him for the warning anyway. The girls oly went out of the room for the three basic meal, which is more than some were used to, and at all the other times they hide in the room and wait to be on the shore.

After two long weeks they arived at shore. The city reecked of fish, and wasn't very flashy. All the fisherman offered to let the girls stay with them but Eleanor really didn't trust them to be with the girls for long, so she and the girls start walk then she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear. Delta.

"**You should go see Jack Ryan. He could help you and the little ones convert to life on the surface**." Subject Delta said.

She was surprised to hear his voice them remember she sucked his adam and mind and ejected it into herself to keep him alive and to be with her for as long as she lived.

"_Where would he be?_" Eleanor replied to Delta in her head.

"**Like i know. Ask around. I'd think some local would know of his arrival**."


	2. Chapter 2

So Eleanor started out on her journy to find Jack Ryan. Eleanor noticeed that alot of people were staring at them but only the ones from guys her age were completely focused on her, and in a certian place. Right on her chest, she was getting aggravated fast. She stormed straight up to one of the guys and started asking questions.

"Why do you guys keep staring at my chest?"

All the guys got nervous, but none of them answered her. They looked away and some even ran away refusing to even be near her. The guys were embarrassed to be caught staring but there was one guy that spoke. The one that all girls lked.

"Well i was studying one of your fine fine features."

"I'd rather you not, or i will hurt you." Eleanor replied coldly

"Aww girlly don't ruin the fun. you know you don't mind it." He said thinking no girl, even the new girl, could resist him.

Eleanor replied this time in a low threating way, "If you keep staring you won't be able to see again."

The guy looked up at her face or the first time, and saw her death glare fully at him. He back away from her and walked away. She walked away from the guys furious. The little ones followed her quickly and quietly not wanting to make her even more mad. She rushed into a a large building that was filled with books.

She walked up to the lady behind the conter and asked "Do you know were Jack Ryan lives?"

"He lives right outside of time with his two youngest daughters. His house is easy to find. Just follow the main street about a mile and his house is the largest one out there." she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Ma'am."

All the girls follow the route that the kind lady gave them to a very large grey farmhouse. They looked at the house for aboout an hour before any of them had the courage to open the gate and walk on the land. Eleanor had to convince the little ones that it was alright and finally go to the door. Eleanor knocked lightly. Jack answered the door and looks at Eleanor the the fifteen former Little Sister. He opens the door wider, his eyes holding knowage of why they're there.

"So girls, do you want to tell me off your tale?" Jacked asked.

"We would rather not talk about our tale so soon after it ended if you mind, Mr. Ryan." eleanor replied sweetly.

He nodded and sat at the couch in the middle of the room. He patted the coushin beside him. Eleanor went and sat in the chair that was near the couch but not on the couch like Jack had invited her to do.

"We might as wait for the rest of my family to wake up. My five daughters and my wife." Jack said after Eleanor sat.

"Okay, Mr. Ryan."

"PLease just call my Jack."

"OKay, Mr.-urr-Jack." Eleanor replied.

As soon as Eleanor finished her sentance a woman in her thirties came down the stairs then looked at Eleanor and the little girls.

"What is going on in here, Honey?" She asked Jack.

"Apparently Rapture had a new uprising, and these are the only survivers of the city's population."

" that's something that doesn't happen everyday." She replied calmly.

"Well it won't be happening again. The whole city was blown up in the process of us escaping." Eleanor interupted.

"Well that's a good thing, Jack. Right?" His wife Asked.

"Yes, a very good thing, Susanna." Jack answered almost instalently.


	3. Notice

Hi, Readers. Don't hate me for this being a notice but it's needed for my shortish apology. I'm sorry for not getting on and posting for a while. Ive been busy with other stories and I'm just really sorry. I'll be more focused on this story after the last review. It made me feel bad, and i'll try to be all on this story. Within a week i will post again, this time to continuing my story. I'm sorry i had to make you wait this long. I am sorry, but i will make it up to you readers, with two new chapters next time, but i slack off i will have at least one up for you.


End file.
